Jure Piligrap
Istinite mejdandžije I ovu pripovijetku objavio je Srpski književni glasnik, III/1903, knj. VIII br. 66. Kočić je nije kasnije unosio ni u jednu svoju zbirku To vam je čovjek od pedeset ili, da vam ne slažem, od četrdeset i pet godina. Visok je, suv, a prav kao šipka; opaljenih upalih obraza, a male pirgave oči ispod slubljenog čela uvijek su mu nešto napregnute, kao da neprestano u nešto pilje. Nosi se kao i ostali težaci kršćanskog zakona. Ljeti: bijele nabrane gaće, pa preko gaća tanku, a nekad bogme, i debelu košulju; bijeli kratki zubun, navezen i potkićen sprijeda sitnim rasutim resicama; na nogama radnim danom potkovani opanci kuzolaši, a kad pođe onako sudu ili misi, obuje stajaće opanke kaišlije. Na glavi mu je obično fes bez kite, a kad je kakav veliki god ili zbor, ustakne šubaru, koju mu je odma nekako prvih dana iza "ukopacije" poklonio jedan "inđil." Zimi još samo obuče bijele uske suknene čakšire i neskladno prebaci preko ramena lugastu neomorenu haljinu. Udovac je. Lijepa i milokrvna Luce poodavno je promijenula svijetom. Jure je dugo i iskreno žalio za njom, a možda još i danas žali. Sermije kakve nema. Kolibica, odmah uz obalu Gomionice, i jedan nalučak ziratne zemlje - to mu je sve. Kad su majdani nekad na Gomionici radili, Jure je bio momak i duvao u mijehove u vignju pokojnog Stipure. Austrija uđe, majdani prestadoše, Stipura umrije, Jure se oženi Stipurinom Lucijom, a spahija mu dodade komadić zemlje, te se tako okući, i od toga dana ga je svak zvao Jure Lucin. Nastade novo vrijeme. Sve se preokrenu. Turci Krajišnici, razbijeni pod Banjom Lukom, vraćali su se, kako stari pričaju, u malim četinama preko naših sela Bišću i Kladuši. - Čekajte, Vlasi! Malo lakše i vi, Balije! Jurina je vira zastupila! - uzviknuo je tada Jure, te mu se tako još i danas ruga Tešica Čeprkalo. Jure se mnogo čemu nadao od novog vremena. Nije šala: biti carske vjere! Još za turskog suda kao momak, Jure se isticao gdje god je mogao. Niko nije znao od Jure bolje podvoriti bega, agu ili kakvog kesedžiju, kad bi gdje pao na konak. (O tome bi nam mogao pričati stari Stipura, da nije umro.) Za prvog kneza pod "ukopacijom" izabra selo Đukana Batara, a da se zadovolji i ono nekoliko kuća kršćanskog zakona oko Gomionice, metnuše Juru za kneževa zastupnika, i od tog ga je dana svak zvao Jure Zastupnik. To Juri u prvi mah nije bilo drago. "Zar tako naša vira radi! Ali neka, pametna je naša vira. Polako, Vlasi! Malo lakše i vi, Balije!" - pomisli Jure u sebi. Kao knežev zastupnik vršio je svoju dužnost tačno i uredno. Zastupao je kneza i gdje treba i gdje ne treba. Više je išao na ured nego knez. Na uredu i na sudu bio je vrlo slobodan. Pobije li se gdje ko, Jure je prvi na licu mjesta. Ukrade li se gdje što, Jure leti i javlja žandarmima. Otme li se gdje cura - koga bilo zakona - Jure kalauzi i traži otimače. - Na moju viru i dušu, teže mu je sto puta neg’ knezu - govorili su težaci kršćanskog zakona kad bi vidjeli Juru kako pirla kroz selo. Poteci vamo, poteci tamo! Pade čovik s nogu! Nigdi ne stoji, a knez… - Ko mrcini Vlah! - De te vi, de te! - govorio bi često puta Jure. Čini mi se da se ja kod suda više pitam neg’ knez… Jer, znaš, znam ja ’vamo zakon, a knez… E, zna i knez, ama se tuj ’oće još nešto. Ej, ljudi, vi mislite da je to toliko! Nije lako s gospodinom pristolnikom barabar stati! - veli Jure i ubada žilavim prstom u slubljeno čelo. Lako je bilo za turskog zemana, kad se od aršina sudilo, ali danas - danas je sve drukčije… I u selu se danas zna ko je drugi iza kneza… Te iste godine u ljeto, kad se poče pisati desetina (nigdje je ne bilo!), postavi desetar Juru za prvog vijećnika, i od tog dana ga je svak zvao Jure Vijećnik. - Oblada šokčevina na sve strane! - govorilo se po selu. Kao vijećnik, ili, kako se Jure radije zvao, "carski procinitelj", bio je vredniji i bistriji u svojoj službi i od samog desetara. Dođe stogu, obiđe ga nekoliko puta i izmjeri očima sa dna do vrha, pa onda se malo poizmakne i odboči na drenovac (štap), te hladno i mirno očekuje šta će druga reći. - De te vi, moja je zadnja - veli Jure. - Nemoj, Jure, tako! Mi tebe, biva, držimo za čovika, koji… - Nikako, nikako! Moja je zadnja - dočekuje Jure. - Da zakajtim pedeset oka carevine? - pita desetar i vadi desetinski tefter. - Nema! - dočekuje domaćin, spreman na odgovor. Lagana je zob ove godine… Ub’jena je preveć… - Trveno je, braćo, mlogo - veli drugi vijećnik i vadi snop iz stoga, pa pokazuje desetaru i subaši. - Šta je tebi, desetaru! Jesi ti, ćoće, noćas spavo? - ljuti se subaša. Ima ovdi, valah i bilah, dva puta više. Šta bi ti reko, Jure? - Nekako bi’ se ja i ti, Bećir-aga, tukali. Ja oka manje, ja oka više. To ja, biva, velim ko prvi carski procinitelj i tako je ’vamo pri meni, a vi sad… - veli Jure i češe se drenovcem po leđima. Onda obično nastaje svađa između domaćina i Jure. - Nemoj, čoviče, tako! - veli zvanično i ozbiljno Jure. Ja sam se prisego bogu i čestitom caru da ću pravo, a ’vamo jope’ znam zakon i piligrape… - Ne griješi duše, Jure! - veli domaćin. Nema, bolan brate, toliko, nema! Nema, ove mi di’aljke, a di’aljka je božije blago! A kad ne znate za boga i za božiju pravdu, eto vam, nos’te, nos’te sve! - otresa domaćin rukama i isključuje se. Neka carevina ne propane, a ja ću štap u šake, torbu na rame, pa u bijeli svijet… - Ja toliko mećem ko, dragosti moja, prvi carski procinitelj, pa ti sad… Obično se vijećanje tako svršavalo. Ali je bilo slučajeva kad je Jurin drenovac po Jurinim leđima igrao. Na žalost, kako se još i dan-danji govori, to se često, vrlo često, događalo. Kako se tada vijećanje završavalo, najbolje će znati Jure. Ali Jure je - Jure! I od toga on ima neke koristi zna kad će rđavo vrijeme. Selo se pobuni s nepravda koje je činio Jure pri vijećanju. Tužbe učestaše, te se Jure morade dragovoljno odreći carske službe kao "prvi carski procinitelj." Zato ga, vele, sud odma druge godine postavi za poljara, i od tog dana ga je svak zvao Jure Poljar. On je bio uprav za poljara. Nije imao kakve zemlje da zirati i obrađuje, a nije imao koga ni da čuva. (Milokrvna je Luce bila već umrla.) Djece nije imao, a kao kršćanin mrsio je i srijedu i petak, te je i to bilo dobro došlo. Kao malo pripoznatijem čovjeku i carskom službeniku mogla mu je i najsiromašnija stanarica lijep ručak ili užinu spremiti. Dvoje, troje jaja na tavu ubiti, iznijeti zdjelicu varenike ili kiseline, onda donijeti "vriške" vode - pa ti je odma carski službenik zadovoljan. A kad je koji od našeg zakona u kakvoj carskoj službi, pa ti dođe na ručak, užinu ili večeru u petak - muka živa! - jadaju se žene. Te daj ugnječi malo gra, te daj ukuvaj na kopren pogačicu… te daj iznesi jedan polić rakije ("Makar i špirituše, veli, staje mi kru’ u grlu!"). Te daj pristavi malo čorbe… Te daj ovo, te daj ono!… Te učupaj glavicu luka… Te ne merem bijelog, učupaj crljenog! ... Muka, muka živa, kažem vam! I naši počeše mrsiti srijedu i petak. Stanarice danuše dušom; ama, prošćete, niđe vam jaje u selu ne ostade! Ovo vam je živa živcata istina! Djece mi moje, jest! Ne nadere ti se Jure kakve pomasne cicvare, pa onda da planduje pod kakvom bukvom kraj točka, kao što je obično radio Kondija, već drenovac u ruke, pa kroz zijane. Gdje nađe kakvu strugu ili mazgalu ili opao plot, navuče granja, pa lijepo sve zagradi i uredi, kao samom sebi, onda se obazre na sve strane, ne bi li koga vidio. Ako koga ugleda, zovne ga i počne mu se jadati kako je teško biti poljar. - Ali, znaš, dragosti moja, ja znam zakon i piligrape, pa se mora… Znaš, zakon veli da poljar mora struge zatvoriti, opalu ogradu malo pritvrditi i gdigdi koji kolac udariti. Ja se, dragosti moja i ditiću moj, držim suda, a sud i zakon tako zapovida, a već piligrapi! Piligrapi, dragosti moja, piligrapi! - veli Jure i trese glavom. Piligrap ne zna šale! Ne benda se kod suda ovo, ono… Za turskog vakta ubi čovika, pa izio vuk magarca, a danas - danas je sve drukčije… I u polju se danas zna ko je od koga preči i stariji… Zaista je Jure uredno i po zakonu vršio svoju službu. Kad bi zatekao marvu u zijanu, istjerao bi je mirno, bez galame (Kondija bi vikao, da se čulo u deseto selo, jer je uvijek bio bunovan, a čobanina bi malo pokarao. Onda bi se ubrzo trgao, pa bi ga posavjetovao očinski i napomenuo kako je danas sve drukčije i kako se može lako zapasti "Crne kuće". - Sud je, dragosti moja i ditiću moj - sud, a ja priko suda ništa ne smim… Ma, kad bi ti samo znao šta je piligrap! ti bi prije kabulio umreti neg da ti se on popne na leđa… - Ma, jede li se to, Jure? - podražuje ga čobanin Tašice Čeprkala. - Ne vriđaj carskog službenika, opominjem te u ime zakona! - veli Jure i drhće od ljutine. - Baka, baka šokačkog zakona! I vi ste mi ne’kva vjera i zakon! Mrcinjaši! Lyntori! Jedete žabe… spuževe, krepalu marvu! Ajde, mrcine šokačke! - veli Mika i pljuje na Juru. - U ime zakona, ne vriđaj carske vire! - viče Jure i drkće na nogama. U ime carskog piligrapa! - dere se Jure, da sva brda odjekuju. Ova se svađa Mikina i Jurina odma rašču po selu, i od tog dana ga je svak zvao Jure Piligrap. Jure je htio u prvi mah tužiti Miku, ali se poslije domisli. Kad bi ga prijavio, sud bi odbio djetetu na ludost, pa kud bi njegova sramota! "Eto, Jure, ni tvoja se ne usliša!," rekli bi mu seljaci. A opet jedini ga je Mika ljutio i podraživao s "piligrapima", a drugi su ga čobani oba zakona poštovali, pa čak i kapu mu skidali kad bi im nazvao boga. Devet ravnih godina bio je Jure poljar i radio je i nogama i rukama da se dokopa knezovskog mura. Kad bi ma ko izišao od suda na selo u kakvoj bilo carskoj službi, Jure mu je bio na ruci. Svaki carski službenik radije se svraćao Jurinoj kolibici nego i najzgodnijoj kući u selu. Ono čemerne poljarine (varićak kukuruza s kuće na kuću) i ono malo mrsa, što naprosi u jesen, više pojedu carski službenici nego on. Osim toga držao je uvijek po jednu kokoš ili pile na uzici - za obraza. Doći mu kući, a da ti ne pruži čašicu rakije, ja fildžan kave - to nije moglo biti. Oraha, lješnika, suvih krušaka, suvih šljiva, suvog mesa - svega je toga ponešto svake jeseni snosio Jure, kao miš, u jedan trap pod kućnim pragom, te je i ljeti i zimi mogao uživati kao jedan carski službenik s carskim službenicima. - E, draže mi je ’nako lipo i u redu dočekati jednog carskog, dragosti moja, službenika, neg’, bože mi prosti, i samog cara - veli veseo i zadovoljan Jure, pa kad spomenu carsko ime, ustade i zvanično skide šubaru. Carski službenik carskom, dragosti moja, službeniku tegli, pa kraj! Eto, dolaze mi desetari, nadesetari, komisije, mirdžije, šikutori, sucki glasnici, lugari viladžije, pa eto, i vi, carski oružnici!… Ja znam, na moju grišnu dušu, da vi na me ne bi ni pogledali da nisam, dragosti moja, u ’voj carskoj službi… - E, baš ti nas, poljaru, dobro i ’nako službeno dočeka - vele oni. Bože zdravlja! I mi ćemo se tebi odužiti. - Znam ja, čoviče, da carski službenik neće carskog službenika zaboraviti… I ja sam jedan carski službenik… i ja ’odam po svitu. Znam, ’vala bogu, šta je služba… carska služba, a znam i šta je, dragosti moja, svit… I vi ćete meni pomoći, da… i tamo kod suda prikazati i priporučiti… Znam ja to! - veli Jure i ispraća ih. - ’Oćemo, Jure. Da koga bi, kad tebe ne bi! - Ma, i ja se slušam i pitam kod slavnog suda, ama ja mlim da je bolje i ’naki… dragosti moja, kad ko drugi rekne kakvu dobru i lipu rič. Znate to, ’vala bogu, carski ste službenici! Od neko doba poče se po selu zuckati da će Juru Piligrapa zaknežiti. Sad sud, vele, počinje postavljati knezove, i kroz koji dan "oduzeće đendari knezovski mur od kneza i predati Juri Piligrapu." Stari se knez ogriješio nešto o carevinu. ("Pritisko mur na ne’kvu molbenicu, šta li? " - govorilo se po selu.) Glas se taj sve više i više širio… Neki su opet govorili da će žandari postaviti za kneza Ivu Žigu, što se lanjske godine vratio iz soldačije, jer vele: "carske je vjere, a ’vamo jope’ zna red i komandu." * Žandari "dali nalog" da se selo skupi kod Milosavića kuća. Svaki je starješina morao doći na skup. Stari se knez, vele, "zavaljuje" na službi, pa da se izabere novi. Došli ljudi, malo je ko izostao, pa sjede i razgovaraju se. Žandari sjeli malo podalje, pa piju kavu i šale se s malim Gojkom Simeunovim. - Hoćeš bila carski soldat? - pita ga jedan žandar. - Ja bi’ vojio biti zandar - odgovara mališan i griska komadić šećera. - Što volila piti šandar? To slušpa, teško slušpa! - Ekk! - oteže Gojko i keseri se. Zandara se svato boji, a caca taze da sodate tutu. Taze: "De-ti, Dojko, doces ti po’ Svabinu tomandu!" Još bi oni tepali jedan drugom, da se ne utače Tešica Čeprkalo, koji se u svašto upletao i za svašto se volio raspitivati: - Molimo ti se, gospodine, nemoj zamjeriti što ću te nešto pitati? - Topro! - reče žandar, klimnu glavom, pa ga onda mirno od glave do pete pogleda. - Je li svaki koji iz te vaše zemlje ’vamo nami dođe gospodin? - Ja, ja! Svak kospotin! - drmnu žandar glavom. - A molimo ti se, gospodine, bi li naš čojek, kad bi mu bilo suđeno, da ode u tu vašu zemlju, bio gospodin? - To ne pila! Tamo sve kospotu! Ne treba kospotu! - Baš, veliš, tamo u vas sve gola gospoda? Bože moj, sretne te vaše zemlje!… Mogo si tamo ostati, a ne verati se po ’vije’ našije’ stijena’, a gospodine? - O, Bosna, dopro Bosna! - Ono, brate, bogme, da rečeš da je rđava, pa i nije! To mi znamo! Ama baš da si tamo osto, ne bi se kajo, jer, gospodine, kurvali je Bosna! Mjere joj nema, pa to ti je! Duboka je, preduboka… Mloga je majka š nje zakukala… A veliš, u vas tamo sve gola gospoda? - trže se Tešica. - Eto Jure Piligrapa! - povika neko. Jure je stupao odmjereno, odbačajući se na drenovac, i vodio je za sobom jedno desetak seljaka sa svog kraja. Kroz poderanu šubaru ispala mu masna prosijeda kosa; kratki bijeli zubunčić skupio se i otrcao, a sitne se resice pokidale, samo ovdje-ondje po jedna, po dvije; kroz nogavice od čakšira propala koljena, a kroz stajaće opanke kaišlije vire goli, ranjavi prsti. - Dobar dan, carski oružnici! - nazva boga žandarima, pa se kao zvanično rukova s njima. ’Valjen Isus, Ivo! - okrenu se težacima i nazva im boga, upita se samo za zdravlje s knezom, pa onda sjede pokraj žandara, a drenovac prisloni uz plot. - Ti, Jure, snala sakon… sakasnila! - izdera se na nj službeno žandar što se malo prije šalio s Gojkom i vrlo se ozbiljno razgovarao s Tešicom Čeprkalom. - Bude znala zakon i… - uplete se Ivo Žiga, koji je najprije došao i neprestano sa žandarima sjedio. ("Lako mu je", vele težaci, "carske je vjere, a ’vamo jope’ zna red i komandu! A malo, vele, nanosi i na nji’ov jezik".) - Ono jest, gospodine! U jednu, dragosti moja, ruku imaš i ti pravo. Da rečeš da ne znam zakon i piligrape - znam brate bogme! Ne treba grišiti duše! Što jes’ jes’! Ama se ne mere na sto strana!… Pozivo sam onaj doli narod sa svog kraja. (Naša vira! - šapnu Jure žandaru, pa nastavi glasnije.) Dilio sam i nek’ve pozovke što su ovog ureda došle od slavnog suda… Veli knez: "Uzmi, Jure, vire ti, ove pozovke, pa i’ podili. To ti, veli, bolje znaš neg’ iko drugi u našem selu." Eno živa kneza, nek mi ne da lagati! - veli Jure i pokaza rukom na kneza. - Tako je, potvrdi knez, pa se osmjehnu. - Svi tošla? - pita žandar. - Svi su došli osim Čočorike i Zloreka - javlja Jure. - Nji’ dva ne priznaju ni zakona, ni piligrapa, ni ovog suda! Ništa ne priznaju! Za ’vo devet godina nisu mi ni jednog zrnca u ime poljarine dali… Vele: "Ti, brate Jure, kažeš da cara služiš, pa nek ti car i plati!" - Slavni sut - ustade žandar (ustade i onaj drugi), skide kapu, pa poče čitati. I seljaci svi poskakaše i skidoše kape osim Tešice Čeprkala. - Skini kapu! - viče polako Jure i priječa očima na Tešicu. - Nije mi je ni ćaća skido! - odgovori mirno Tešica. - Slavni sut - nastavi žandar - postavlja sa kneza sela K. (Jure zadrhta) Ivu Šiku. Jure preblijedi. Male pirgaste oči zavodniše, a čelo mu se nabra. Šubara mu ispade iz ruku. Nije se on tome nadao. Držao je, kao bože pomozi, da će njega sud postaviti za kneza. Među ljudima se osjeti neki nemir, koji prijeđe u tihi i jedva čujni šapat, dok se već i glasovi ne čuše. - Zar baš tako?! - ču se iz gomile dubok glas, pun tuge i oštrog prijekora. - Evo, ljudi, povr’ svega drugog, da i to doživimo… da nam se knez nameće! - A-a! To ne mere biti! - viče jedan i mlata rukama. - Vala, gospodine, molimo te, ko što se stariji moli, daj ti tamo prikaži sudu nek nam ne ruži sela. Zar da nam, što ’no onaj ne’kav govorio, jučerašnji najmenik bude knez! - Zar da nam jučerašnje vuzle zapovijeda?! - izdera se jedan. - Ja znam kad mu je mati curom bila! - dodade drugi. - Mani se, čoče! Ja znam kad ga bog nije ni mislio stvoriti! - pretjera Tešica Čeprkalo. - Zbogom ljudi! Ja ono’… Bože, da nekom izdobri! Namrgođeni i ogorčeni, počeše se ljudi jedan za drugim osipati. - I ja se zavaljujem na carskoj službi - veli Jure i glas mu drhti - i molim carske oružnike da tamo prikažu slavnom sudu nek mi ’nako po zakonu i carskom piligrapu odredi penziju.